This is Rich
by DarkSkye264
Summary: Full summary inside, but basically Lucy plot revenge on the guild for something Natsu did, yet again.


Standard Disclaimer Applied

Summary: After a bad article is published about her, and Natsu get's on her nerves. She gets back at them with help from an old friend.

* * *

><p>Lucy growled as she slammed down the magazine she was reading. She had finally gotten an article printed out about her and it was nothing that she had expected it to be. No she had expected them to mention her background, what she didn't expect was for them to mock it in a published article. How many people had seen this? How many people were reading this right now and laughing? She shook her head as she glared at the wall opposite of her<p>

"This half-witted, grotesque, parsimonious, unpleasant reporter, how could he?"

"What's going on?" asked Mira making her way over the table she was currently sitting at.

"What" she said wondering if it was that clear that she was mad

"Yeah" said Natsu as he made his way over Happy perched on his shoulder. "You sound like your barfing up words from one of those word books. I think it's called a dictatorship."

Everyone rolled their eyes and focused on Lucy who had handed over the magazine and was sulking moodily. Mira looked at the magazine a frown settling on her face.

"No one deserves to say that." she said looking at Lucy who looked up knowing the end of the sentence. No one deserves to say that no matter how true it may be. She had heard it many times before even when the person didn't put it in words. Everyone thought that rich people were hand fed and had four houses. But there was much more, not that anyone would realise that. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Mira started to talk. It wasn't before she was halfway through the paragraph that Lucy figured out what was going on.

She sighed it was too late to stop them and there was no point in trying. She looked around the guild as some of them looked at her and looked away quickly, some shook their heads and others were mad as the too looked at the magazine. Mira had finished the article and the whole guild was coated in a blanket of silence until one member had to ruin it.

"I don't see what's so wrong." Everyone turned to glare at Natsu as Lucy got up and marched up to him ready to beat him up. Gajeel held out a metal bat as she walked by grabbing it she went towards Natsu.

"What?" she said venom in her voice?

He gulped "I mean its true isn't it."

Lucy growled as Natsu back up "Luce." He said smiling nervously

She smiled evilly "Natsu."

"Yes."

"You'd better run." He smiled and took off as Lucy chased him around with the bat

* * *

><p>"He does know he's digging his own grave" said Gray as he and Erza leaned on the bar deciding they didn't want to be beat unconscious by a bat.<p>

"He can go and lay in it for all I care, as long as I don't get involved." She said gobbling up her strawberry cake.

Gray raised an eyebrow somewhat proud somewhat scared "That's a true namaka."

"It's called tough love Gray." He shook his head "Was there any love?" said gray under his breath

"What?" said Erza an evil look on her face

"Nothing, anyway what coffin should we get him?"

Erza smiled "I was looking at some nice pink ones. It'd go great with his hair."

"You do remember he is a guy right? He is a guy right? Besides a think we should get the cheapest one."

"You mean the wooden box?"

Gray smiled "Exactly."

"We are so mean." She said

Gray shrugged "It's easy."

They watched silently as an unconscious Natsu was dragged over to Wendy who had started to heal his wounds. Lucy grinned as she stormed out of the guild and for a brief moment the same idea flashed through both of their heads. 'Oh god she's got a plan' but they shook their heads and watched her leave.

Indeed Lucy had a plan, one that would let her get back at both Natsu and her guild mates. But first she needed to get in touch with one of her old friends. She smiled it wouldn't be too bad for her.

* * *

><p>AN" I know it's short but be kind. Now i really want to know for those of you who read my funny stories (any of them) and my 'serious' story I was here. which one do you like better? Do you like I was here or should i stick to funny stories. Be prepared for more updates and stories (for those of you who know who i am).


End file.
